S&S:Weird Connections
by Envy.Adams.52
Summary: we all know the story of Skip Beat!We also know the relationship between Kyoko& her mother.This story is about Kyoko's family affecting her life(and eveyone else)life in shobiz!What's even weirder is that they also know Lory and Kuon,they also know why kyoko's mother hated her. Meet S&S,the newest popular actresses & idols of North America,Europe,and now Japan!
1. Chapter 1-calm before storm

Lory looked at the clock,it was 2:26 p.m.,he paced back and forth in the lobby of his blue-green tunic dragged on the floor."**_Come on,my dears,_**thought Lory,**_How long does it take to pack your bags and get on a plane to Japan!?"_**_,he started pacing faster."__**Though,it has been 5 years since I last saw them in L.A.,I wonder what they look like now**__.",pondered Lory._Then the doors opened,Lory turned and saw young men in suits bringing in luggage...ALOT of froze,he was amazed that their arms weren't sore yet,and then the men left leaving in their place two tall,feminine,slender figures Lory hadn't notice he realized it was **THEM.**On Lory's right was a blonde with locks down to the waist,wearing dark sunglasses,a black T-shirt that said,"U Mad Bro?",with black jeans,and black ankle-high heeled one on the left was the same as the blonde with the same hair-length,same sunglasses(only a little lighter),same body-build as the blonde,except she had black black-haired girl wore a long,red coat that made her seem like Red-Riding also wore knee-high heeled boots that were smiled at them and said(in english),"You two have grown up beautifully since I last saw you.".The blonde giggled and turned towards the Red-Riding -Riding Hood turned to Lory saying,"We can speak japanese perfectly, don't go through the trouble of speaking english to us."

Her voice was as smooth as silk when she said spoke so fluently it sort of surprised Lory considering he called them only two days ago.**_Could they have learned Japanese that fast?,_**he thought."Well Selina,you could have told me this earlier over the phone.",he turned towards the blonde when he said this."Weeeeeeell,you kind of caught me at a bad time when I working and then somehow you found my number",Selina paused,"How did you get my number anyways?",her Japanese was also very fluent too,though Lory didn't care cause he glanced behind the two and realized all the luggage that was there."Never mind that,what's in those luggages?Bodies?!",Lory pointed behind both turned around to see what he pointed at,then the black-haired girl shyly said,"Um,most of those luggages have papers,Lory".

"Of what,Sophia?",he asked.

"Of ideas...",replied Sophia.

"What ideas?What for?",Lory didn't realize he was walking towards them and that he had a suspicious look on his groaned,"Ideas for you so that you can give us a fantastic début!",she was full of joy now when she said that,so full of joy he wanted to take them to the agency right away!"Did you two drive from the airport?",he asked."Yes,we drove in a limo,it's still do you ask,Prez?",asked cheerfully said,"Cause since I'm going to début you sweet angels!We're gonna have to arrange it at my agency,LME!".

"I'm cool with 's go then!",said she power walked to the door,but just before she opened the door she swiftly turned around towards Lory and Sophia."Prez",said Selina,"I almost forgot to tell you that we need a manager since we're gonna be debuting here.I also remember you saying you started a program called the Love Me section,so I kind of wanted you to get two of those members to manage us."Lory thought about it,**_Well,THAT girl is already doing a job,the other two members are also busy !Oh well,I guess I give THAT girl another assignment and one of the others_**** too.**Lory then said to the two girls,"Yes,you will have two managers from that section that are great for both of you!"."Thanks Prez!",Sophia hugged that ,the three hopped into the limo and drove to LME,where all the trouble will start...for EVERYONE.

Author's Note:umm,sorry this is really short.I'm new at this so yeah...*akward silence. please tell me what you readers think and there's more chapters to come;featuring Kyoko,Amamiya,Kanae,and hopefully I can squeeze in Ren and Yashiro in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2-Clouds turning a stormy gray

**"Mokoooooooo!",yelled saw Kanae(in her uniform) at a table looking at a magazine in the Love Me section room when she opened the door."Geh!",was what Kanae said,"Don't appear just out of nowwhere!You're creepy when you do that!",Kanae didn't care,she hadn't seen Kanae a lot recently because of...Kyoko's face went just remembered everything that happened three days ago when she was Setsu and when HE was looked at her weirdly because she was suddenly silent."Are you okay?",she then snapped back into reality,"I'm fine",she said quickly.**_Don't worry about that now,Kyoko!Keep it together!You're an actress,you can't show any emotion about the Heel siblings cause it's a secret!_**,scolded Kyoko(in her mind),**_But I really want to talk to Moko about this!._**Just then Amamiya walked into the room,she was already wearing her work uniform."Oh hello Kyoko-sempai!Hello Kanae-sempai!",she said cheerfully.**

**"Good afternoon,Miss Amamiya!How are you today?",Kyoko asked." I was just about to look for you two.",said Amamiya."What?!Why?",Kanae asked Amamiya.**

**"Well,I came in a while ago and I was just doing office work until I ran into 2 minutes ago and he said that the Love Me Section was asked for by...",Amamiya trailed off.**

**"By who?,Miss Amamiya",Kyoko knew who asked for was,of course,the reason the Love Me Section gripped her magazine preparing herself.**

**"Well...",Amamiya began,"President Lory".Kyoko and Kanae whimpered and groaned at the same time."What does that crazy person have planned for us now?",complained looked over to Kyoko,poor thing looked like a zombie.**_Why do we have to go to see the President?I already have enough on my plate. well...he IS the boss_**.,thought Kyoko. **

**"Alright!Let's go see him then.",Kanae got up from her chair,put the magazine back,and got her bag."You probably want to wear the cursed uniform if we're going to see him.",Kanae said to looked down at her white knee-length skirt with her green shirt,brown leather jacket,and cowboy boots."You're right",Kyoko said,"I go change in the ladies for me,please?"."Okay",Amamiya & Kanae they walked out of the room while Kyoko walked to the women's bathroom to change**_.Ugh,I wonder what the President has to talk to us about?Probably another tortuous job we have to do_**.,thought knew that she was right about Lory's was just 20 steps away from the bathroom until she heard a filmilar voice yelled,"Kyoko-chan!".Kyoko turned around to see who it was that called her name and it (of course with her luck she just has to run into Tsuruga-sempai and when least expected.)"Ah!Good afternoon, !",said Kyoko as she greeted Yashiro.**_Such a sweet girl_**,thought Yashiro.**

**"What are you here for ?,asked Kyoko.**

**"We were called here by to see the President.",replied Yashiro cheerfully.**_Wait_**,thought Kyoko**_,"WE"?and to see the President?!_**.**

**"So what are you here for Kyoko?",asked .Kyoko hesitated,but she told him anways."The Love Me Section was also called to see the President.,said .Yashiro was surprised to hear this,but then he thought about the call made to snapped his fingers when he found his answer as to why the President called was startled by his snapping,but she realized knew the answer to their Yashiro could say what he remembered a voice behind Kyoko interrupted them."Mogami-san,what are you doing here?",he froze,Noooo!I didn't want to run into HIM!,thought was seriously thinking about getting a bell for Ren,so that way when she hears his bell...she can run.**

**Kyoko turned around to greet Ren."Good afternoon, .Yashiro and I were discussing why President Takarada called us at the same time you were called for.",said Kyoko."What?",Ren decided to step into the conversation."It seems that the President called us and the Love Me section for a conversation with all of us.",said Yashiro,"Did say where the President was?".**

**"Yes,he said the President went home and that he decided to talk to us there.",said was a little confused now with the new information Kyoko brought in."Wait,President wants to take this over to his house?!I've got to tell the others then.",Kyoko was about to walk away but Ren stopped her."If told me about the meeting,then he must've told the other LOVE ME members don't you ride with us since we're all going to the same place anyways.",said Ren.**_Wow_**,thought Yashiro ,**_He really likes to spend every moment with Kyoko whenever he_ can.**Kyoko thought about Ren's generous offer and she agreed to smiled,"Well,Let's all go see what President wants with us.",he that,the three walked to the car and drove to Lory's .Yashiro looked at his watch,it was 3:40 p. was a little worried.**_Let's not hope we're late,_**he** **thought .None of them knew of the trouble that lay ahead for these poor souls.**


	3. Chapter 3-The boat rocking

**Selina looked at the time,it was sitting in the guest room of President's mansion unloading the luggage her and her sister room was really fancy,with a queen bed(for Sophia & her),the curtains were blue&white with elaborate designs,the carpet was smooth white,the wallpaper white with was the same with blankets on the sighed thinking**,_God I hope this works.I hope everything goes according to plan,and that we also will find_ HER**.Then,Selina called her twin telepathically.**_What?,_**Sophia asked.**_Do you think we'll find her and début at the same time?,_**Selina asked was silent then replied,**_I don't know.I just hope we the way,get ready and come on out.I spot the guests on the_ baloney.**Selina stood up from the floor.**_What do they look like?,_**she responded,**_It's a group of two,wearing a REALLY bright neon pink,and they're girls between the age of 16-18._**Selina told her sister,**_They must be the LOVE ME section,but Prez said there's only 3 's number 3?._**Sophia answered**_,Prez says number 3 is coming in with our sponsor._**Selina walked to the closet that was in front of opened it up revealing some dresses that sparkled like stars,some that were too revealing,some that were vividly colorful,and some that were just simple pulled out one of the dresses that were too was see-through on the sleeves,lower-half,and dress was all the way down to the feet,it was slit on the side to have leg showing(though why would it need to show leg if it was already see-through?).It also had rose designs on it which is why Selina liked this dress.**_Maybe I'll wear this for our guests?,_**she considerably thought.**_NO!You will not wear that dress!We already agreed with Prez to present ourselves in a masquerade theme,then change out of the dresses into our clothes.,_**shouted Sophia at her then Sophia walked into the room carrying two grey turned towards her."Ugh!I know we have to present ourselves in THOSE,but I don't want to!,Selina whined.**

**"Too dressed then wear these.",Sophia tossed Selina a black mask with gold thread all around mask was big enough to cover up the upper part of her face."Perfect",she pulled off her sunglasses,revealing her violet blinked many times."Ugh,now my eyes hurt getting used to the lights.",she said rubbing her eyes."I told you!You should've worn the mask instead of the sunglasses.",scorned eyes then got used to the said to her sister,"Yes,but then they would still show my eye color!I'm was better off with the sunglasses!".Selina took her dress out of the bag,she looked at WAS HUGE,but it was black with a golden-yellow around the had sleeves all the way to the wrist,the breast part of the dress was also covered with small gold thread reaching down to the waist line."Shoes are already in the bathroom waiting for too",Sophia was already getting into her dress was the same as Selina's except her dress colors were white and silver,instead of black and got into her dress,put on her mask,then her shoes that were on the looked at her sister,then out of nowhere she hugged was surprised but then hugged her look into Sophia's black-brown eyes and said,"Let's give it our all here in 's give the best fucking presentation we can give to these people who will help us meet our goals!".**

**Sophia looked into Selina's violet said,"Let's do this."**

**Meanwhile,in the living room where S&S were going to perform,Lory sat on the couch with his tunic now turquoise and red instead of blue and sat with a troubled look on his face thinking about Sophia's and Selina's thought,**_There faces kind of-no definitely!- looked like HER as if they were her sisters or cousins, impossible!,right?_**.He was deeply troubled until the doors opened,revealing two girls in ghastly neon pink uniforms with the Love Me section on greeted Chiori and Kanae,but stopped and said,"Where's the first LoveMe member?".**

**The girls looked at each other with a irirated look,"She is taking a ride with and Tsuruga Ren and .Since they will meet with us too.",sighed Kanae.**

**Lory sighed a sigh of relief.**_Thank you lord!,_**he thought,**_cause if they all came here and surely Sophie and Selina would have greeted them first._**Kanae and Chiori glanced at each other seeing the troubled look on Lory's face.**_What's his problem?,_**Kanae mouthed to Chiori.**

_Don't ask me!I'm not a mind reader like Kyoko is_**!,Chiori mouthed let a sound out that snapped Lory out of it.**

**"Well might as tell you two ladies what your here for."said Lory gestured his hands towards a sofa across from looked very uncomfortable with its elaborate designs and metal legs on the marble it was pink too,so pink it matched the Love Me and Chiori sat down not showing their disgust with the smiled at them trying to make them feel welcomed,he definitely did NOT succeed.**

**"So",said Lory,"what the LoveMe section is doing with Ren Tsuruga is that you three-third one absent-are going to be managers for long-time family friend of mine and two out the trio will be selected by THEM."Lory's mouth made a small smirk as he said 'THEM'.As if the 'THEM' were very amusing,it wasn't to Kanae and Chiori.**

_So what?!We're gonna be auctioned off...except without the money?!,_**they calmed herself down to ask Lory who she was being "auctioned off" to.**

**"President Lory",she said surprisly superbly calm,"May I ask who we are gonna be managers for?"**

**Lory smiled,"Of couse!Might as well inform you before they come."Lory's face seemed like a kid on Christmas waiting to open his present."Their names are Selina and Sophia Imagom-the last is spelled backwords-and they have come from-",Lory stopped abruptly.**

_Imagom is actually spelled backwords of their real last name._**,pondered** **Lory,**_which means their real name is...M-O-G-A-M-I,yup that's right!_**Lory was happy for figuring that out and smiled(or smirked) at himself for being weird about their name for no was about to continue his info leakage until realization dawned on him.**

_Mogami!?MOGAMI?!So not only do they have the same face,but same last name?!So Kyoko is related to them!,_**thought Lory or what he thought he was thinking,but apparently Chiori and Kanae shouted,"What?!"**

**Lory looked up to see Kanae's face in total confusion and Chiori's in utter Lory had any decision to think what he should do it was waaay to doors opened and Ren,Yashiro,and Kyoko were there to begin a unsual meeting with a unsual grabbed his pipe off the glass coffe table,lit a match,and gestured the three to the sofa where the (now calmed) Love Me section was all sat was at the left end with Yashiro next to him,Kyoko in the middle next to Chiori,and Kanae at the right end.**

**"Let's wait for the guests"Lory said.**_We're so screwed_**,he of them were unaware of how screwed they all were.**


End file.
